In recent years, a merger between communications and broadcasting has advanced. Specifically, a mobile terminal device capable of data communications, and reception and reproduction of a broadcast program has been developed. A user who uses such a mobile terminal device, for example, can view a broadcast program during traveling while transmitting or receiving an electronic mail. Further, the idea of changing a transmission scheme of a broadcast program to be broadcasted according to content of the broadcast program has been conceived. This allows for enhancement of transmission efficiency in entire bands.
A typical television set is installed at a place for its use. Therefore, environmental conditions for the propagation of broadcast waves are constant and unchanged except in cases where a serious climate change occurs. On the contrary, the mobile terminal device capable of receiving a broadcast program can be used during traveling. Therefore, change of a location of the mobile terminal device significantly changes the environmental conditions for the propagation of broadcast waves
A conventional mobile terminal device reproduces a received broadcast program as it is. Therefore, the user is unaware of decrease in reception quality of the broadcast program caused due to a mobile terminal device's site having poor environmental conditions for the propagation. In the worst case, reproduction of the broadcast program is interrupted when the user is viewing the broadcast program. This annoys the user. Thus, for the user using the conventional mobile terminal device, there is no way of knowing in advance whether he/she can continue to stably view a currently viewing broadcast program.
In the event that reception quality of the broadcast program becomes worse halfway through viewing of the broadcast program so that it is impossible to view the broadcast program, a viewing time before the event becomes waste of time. In view of such circumstances, a mobile terminal device having the function of capable of recording the broadcast program, has been developed. In the mobile terminal device having the recording function, if the broadcast program is recorded in an unbearable condition because of a poor reception quality of the broadcast program, the user will not view the recorded broadcast program later. In this case, battery and memory of the mobile terminal device is used wastefully.